


Mission Accomplished

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: Dani has a crappy friday and saterday and Marc visits him in his motorhome to see if he can cheer him up a bit





	

Dani swings the door of his motorhome open and slams it shut behind him, throwing his key away angrily. He used to be good at this track, always in the top five, always on the podium, practice or qualifying or race it didn't matter, he was always up there.

The drama started at friday, first practise being reasonably ok with a six place, second worse, only twelfth and the bad luck only got worse on saterday, first session ending as fiftheen, not even being able to qualify in the first ten meaning he had to go into the fourth practise knowing he would need to be in the top two if he wanted to have a good starting position for the race but a late crash ruined his changes on that, meaning he started from near the back.

Having kicked his shoes out he pulled his shirt roughly out of his jeans and falls face first on the bed, arms besides his body to eventually raise them and clamp the pillow in them, pushing his face into it while letting out a scream of frustration.

"Dani?"

Dani freezes, head coming up and looking over his shoulder, feeling deflated when he recognizes Marc.

"Go away." he says, head dropping in the pillow again.

"No, sorry, can't do that."

"Yes you can, you just turn around and leave the same way you came, just...in reverse."

Marc can't help but chuckle at that and Dani rolls his eyes, the kid laughs at fucking _everything._ Marc lies down on the bed next to him, eyes looking at him, eyes that look so innocent and Dani turns his face away from Marc.

"I want to be alone, Marc, please just go." Dani whispers.

"You're upset."

"Geez, you're really fast with everything aren't you?" Dani says sarcastic.

"Sorry things didn't work out for you yesterday and today."

"Why do you even care?"

"I care because you're my teammate and my friend and also because you're my hero."

"I don't deserve to be that, not anymore." Dani whispers.

"Of course you do."

"No, Marc, I really don't, you should just....find yourself another hero."

"I don't want to find myself another hero because no one is as good as you."

"Oh my god Marc," Dani exclaims and rolls on his back,"can't you even hear how rediculous that sounds?"

"Why?"

"Because....I'm in MotoGP for ten years and I've never even won a championship yet."

"Because of others." Marc interjects.

"Yeah well, that is true, but the last five years where crap, especially the last four." Dani says and carefully looks at Marc but the younger doesn't even seem to be fased by his words.

"Honda made the first move to give you a new contract." Marc suddenly says.

"God knows why, I sure don't deserve one."

"They thought otherwise."

"They even raised my salary." Dani says.

"They did?"

"Yeah, not by much but still...."

"Probably because they knew how much Yamaha wanted to have you."

"Maybe I just should have sighed for them, different bike, different chassis, different team...."

"Different teammate...."Marc says.

There is something in his voice that maked Dani look at him, surprised at the wide eyes he sees there.

"I know you and Valentino are not exactly friends...."

"It has nothing to do with that." Marc says quickly.

"With what then?"

"Well, I like having you as a teammate." Marc shrugs.

"Yeah because you can kick my ass."

"No it's not that." 

Marc shifts on his side, biting his lip and Dani mirrors his position, hands between them lying next to each other.

"What is it then?"

"I'd miss you." Marc whispers.

"I'd miss you too."

"Not in the same way probably."

"What way?"

Dani's stomach flips with that, having an idea what he means but needing to hear the words from his younger teammate. Marc's fingers inch closer to Dani's, touch sending a shiver through the younger.

"You know, you weren't only my hero because you were so good, there was another reason."

"What reason was that?" Dani whispers and shifts closer.

"I've always sort of found you very handsome."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and the way you ride that bike with that small body, how you throw it around in the corners is very hot," Marc says, blush creeping on his cheeks,"when I hit puberty, you even made me question my sexuality."

"Really?" Dani asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

"So, you're gay?"

"To be honest, I don't know, I've never been in a relationship with a guy before."

"Why not?"

"Because there's no guy that makes me feel the way you do."

"Oh, Marc, I...."

"No, it's ok, I know you're not gay and that you have a girlfriend and you've been together for so long and...."

"We broke up."

"What?"

"We broke up, the feeling just wasn't there anymore so I broke up with her a couple of weeks back."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not, we took each other for granted."

"I would never take you for granted." Marc blurts out.

Dani smiles and curls his fingers around Marc's, younger looking at their joined hands for a moment before looking at Dani again, finding the older suddenly closer then he was, eyes getting wide when he slides in even closer.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Marc barely get's out.

"You really think I'm handsome?"

Marc can only nod, voice suddenly lost and when Dani smiles his heart stops beating.

"You know, I've never even considered ever kissing a guy but I have to admit that if there was ever a guy I would want to kiss, it would be you."

Marc's mouth is opening and closing, still not able to find words with Dani so close to him and coming ever closer still. Hand of the older rider cupping his cheek and Marc just can't help the strangled moan coming from his lips with the contact. Slowly Dani slides his thumb over his lips, those perfect full lips and Marc sucks it inside, tongue curling around the digit, eyes locked on mocca that seem to be getting darker by the second and when Marc moans Dani bites his lip.

"Fuck, Marc."

Before Marc knows what is happening, Dani pulls his thumb back and leans forward to crash their lips together in a kiss, Marc's arm circling Dani's waist to pull him closer and moaning into the kiss when their hard cock come into contact with each other, the kiss quickly turns intens and passionate while hands pull and push at clothes, trying to get them open and off, both breathing hard and when jeans and boxers are bunched around ancles Dani surprises Marc with the strenght he shows by rolling Marc on his back and settling between his legs, cocks rubbing against each other, Dani's hands placed next to Marc's head while Marc's hands cup his ass and he pulls the older rider flush against him, rocking his hips up. Movemenst become erratic while the tension is building, Marc pushing hs head back into the pillow, eyes closed and Dani leans forward to kiss and bite at his skin, making Marc's breath falter in his throat. 

The moment Dani wraps his fingers around both cocks and starts to tug them, Marc shudders, body going rigid and cumming over the older's hand, Dani soon following. Riding out their orgasm's, Dani lays his forehead against Marc's, bith still beathing hard, Marc's hands moving up and carressing Dani's side's making the older shiver.

"You ok?" Marc asks, voice hoars.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"You know, I didn't come in here to seduce you."

"What?"

"I didn't...."Marc takes a deep breath and opens his eyes,"I came in here to see if I could cheer you up a bit."

"Well,"Dani says and rolls off his teammate,"mission accomplished then."


End file.
